


JJBA Invader Zim Crossover

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other, but idk if we gonna make it to next april, i shoulda waited til next april to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: probably the best thing ive ever written, in really proud of this one
Kudos: 12





	JJBA Invader Zim Crossover

joj an zimby

zim says, "lets be best friends"

die say "ew, a roach"

...

dib says, "do u beleive alien?"

jonatyhan syas, "yed"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! a whole lotta work went into this one, and i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
